Hey! Mr Tamer
by uta-sama
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is known as Teiko's prettiest student. He obviously has the looks, he's intelligent but his attitude is the worst, what will happen if he clashed with the smartest student with the name Akashi Seijuro who happens to be interested in his feisty attitude? (OOC)
1. PROLOGUE

Author's note: This would not be my first KnB story but it would be in this account. If you still haven't guessed who I am then I'll give you a hint. My OTP is Akakuro and I don't like shipping Kuroko with any other guy except Kagami (I only ship them together if they're going to break up in the middle of the story then Kuroko would be with Akashi in the end.) I'm so nice. HAHAHAHAHA

Rating & Warning/s: WORDS. YEP, THE WORDS.

Rating would vary, can reach until M. As for warning/s, I don't think you guys need it if there would be smut scenes to happen. We all know we love lovey dovey Akakuro. Yay.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hey! Mr. Tamer: Prologue—<strong>

There was myth going around Teiko High for 3 months now. People said that since it was an all-boys- school, a lot of 'pretty boys' can be seen inside the premises; And the most beautiful of them all was a certain azure head boy with pale skin, large doe eyes, petite body but with a monstrous personality. His name is Kuroko Tetsuya and he's the main character in their school's myth.

It can't be denied that anyone would fall in love with the cherub looking teen but once he look at you, a string of monotonous curses would fill your ears. He might not show any expression but his words are sharper than a knife. Nobody can blame him though, since he's often the target of those perverted guys with their eyes ogling at every inch of Kuroko's body.

Once there was someone brave enough to approach him, and with a small bow he said. "I assure you, Nigou's _dick_ is bigger than yours. Please go fuck yourself." How courteous.

But, how large the amount of people that Kuroko had denied, he still remains to be number one 'most desired' boy in the campus and it's troubling him in every angle.

"Oi, Kuroko. I told you to try knitting your eyebrows." His best friend, Kagami Taiga, whispered. The smaller one who was sipping on his strawberry milk looked up at the red head. "But Kagami-kun, no one looks angry when they drink their strawberry milk, right?" he tilted his head on the side.

Kagami sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he glanced sideways only to see those predators that look like they're ready to eat his best friend. But no can do, Kagami is known as Teiko's mighty tiger (it's just a nice way of putting it, 'cause in simpler terms, he's just Kuroko's right hand) he's a former member of a fraternity and can fight a hundred guys with just himself.

"Dude, your 'attackers' are not going to stop troubling you if all you do is curse at them. You gotta learn how to defend yourself. Self defense mechanism man, self defense." Kagami said as he jabbed the air. The other one though, just rolled his eyes and continued sipping on his milk. "I don't need to, I have you with me. That should be enough."

* * *

><p>Time flew slowly for Kuroko, he find all of his subjects, boring. But maybe it's also because he's a very smart kid. One thing though, even with all his smartness he can't snatch the 1st place position from the mysterious guy who's name he doesn't even remember.<p>

"Your grades have been posted at the bulletin board, class dismissed."

With a yawn and stretching of limbs, Kuroko packed his bag and waited for Kagami at the door.

"You think this time you'll be in the first place?" Kagami asked, Kuroko snorted slightly and placed a hand on his hip.

"I studied for like 20 times, Kagami-kun. If I don't get the first place I wouldn't know what else to do." Kagami chuckled and ruffled his friend's hair. You can rarely see a pissed off Kuroko and when he's pissed it's the cutest thing you'll ever see.

They made their way at the end of the hall, there were already a lot of students looking whether they passed or not. Kuroko's not really interested but someone got his attention. It was a small guy, maybe just inches taller than him, he has fiery red hair and even though his back is facing Kuroko, he can feel his intimidating aura; the guy looked so calm it irritated Kuroko.

H e tiptoed, grabbed Kagami's arm then looked for his name. A smile turned into frown when he saw his name.

"Still number 2 huh?" Kagami teased, he got a slap in return.

Kuroko clicked his tongue and wondered just who this smart ass guy is. It was just then when the red head turned around and their eyes met.

Kuroko felt a jolt of electricity when he saw those mismatched colored eyes. He was mesmerized, his mouth formed an 'o' but before he can even appreciate the God before him, he was disrupted.

"Are you Kuroko Tetsuya?" the red head asked, Kuroko was still in daze so he just nodded his head.

The red head smiled widely, slightly shaking his head.

"You got the looks, I admit. But I think that's all you've got."

A brow raised, a knuckle was formed and a pissed off Kuroko was born.

"I'm sorry?"

The red head snickered. "It seems like you're deaf too."

He approached Kuroko and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How does it feel like to be forever number 2, dumb-o?"

Kuroko never felt humiliated before, he felt like stabbing the guy before him. Kagami gulped and took step back, yeah they were best friends but when Kuroko's mad, no one can stop him.

"You better take your words back, asshole." Kuroko whispered menacingly as he squint his eyes.

"Nah, don't want to." The red head moved closer until they were only centimeters apart, he leaned on Kuroko's ear and the smaller one's breath hitched.

"See you around, kiddo."

And with that, Kuroko was left with flushed face, his breathing got difficult. He swore there's something with the red head's voice that made him shiver. It was sexy and hot but he's still mad at him.

He looked at the board to look for the guy's name.

_Akashi Seijuro_

He bit his bottom lip and smirked.

"You messed with the wrong person, Akashi-kun."

* * *

><p>I think a pissed Kuroko is hawt. *^* Let's see where this story would lead us to. XD<p> 


	2. -Hey Mr Tamer: Fuck your phone call-

Author's note: I was supposed to do this few days ago but I was lazy (I mean, I'm always lazy. TAT) anyway, here's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this piece of crap. *flies away

Warning/s: WORDS.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hey! Mr Tamer: Fuck your phone call—<strong>

7:05 am

The sound of heels echoed in the spacious hallway as a grumpy-got no sleep- Kuroko make his way to his room. His bed head still visible, hushed curses flew out his mouth and eyes glaring at anyone he can see. Kuroko's not usually grumpy in the morning, but something nice happened yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>6 hours ago (1:05 am)<em>

_Piripirii~_

_Kuroko groaned as his phone started to vibrate nonstop. He reached for his phone while not bothering to open his eyes, he sighed, yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. Squinting, he swiped the lock of his phone and saw that he got 2 new messages._

"_Who the hell would send me a message at this late hour?" he muttered to himself, he opened one of the messages and it's from an unknown number. _

'_It's already 12 am and you're still up?"_

_He then opened the other one, still from the unknown number._

"_Oh, so you just don't turn off the lights when you sleep. What a wimp."_

_Kuroko raised a brow, how would someone know that he doesn't turn off the lights when he sleeps? His friends are all in the same building as him, unless… this unknown guy is from the new dorm across Kuroko's room. _

_The sound of Nigou's bark was heard from Kuroko's phone, there was an incoming call from the unknown number. _

"_What the fuck?"_

_He rejected the call, but the unknown guy was persistent. Kuroko had already rejected 10 of his calls! _

_Kuroko massaged the bridge of his nose took a deep breath and answered the call. _

"_Listen you fucker, stop annoying me or else I'll claw your eyes out." He hissed._

_An amused chuckle was heard from the other line. Kuroko tilted his eyes as the voice was __**so**__ familiar._

"_I wouldn't mind fucking you, you know? But I'm not fond of weaklings." Ah. So it's __**him**_

"_Why, it was nice to talk to you. Akashi-san. Now, what the hell is your problem?"_

"_Wow, I didn't know you're a die-hard fan of me that by just hearing my voice you know it's me." Another chuckle and Kuroko was sure that Akashi was smirking._

"_You're disgusting. Stop daydreaming will you? Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep here." Kuroko's eyes went wide when he remembered something. "Wait a fucking minute! How did you know I turn the lights on when I sleep?! You old creeper!" _

_Kuroko's breath hitched when he heard Akashi's laughter in return. It was so beautiful but he reminded himself that he hates the man's guts. He bit his bottom lip as he felt his cheeks starting to warm up._

"_Look outside." Akashi said, Kuroko wanted to disobey but there was this authority in Akashi's voice. He walked to his porch and slides the curtains to the right, opening the glass door; he saw a flicker of light from the one of the rooms across his dorm. _

"_So you can see me, at least the light from my phone." Akashi said, Kuroko clicked his tongue._

"_I'm not blind Akashi-san. Now, what? What do you need?" he asked. _

"_Nothing in particular, I just wanted to hear your voice." Kuroko swore he can see Akashi's grin, his cheeks felt like they were on fire, his grip on his phone tightened._

"_P-pervert! Stop harassing me would you!?" he tried his best not to stutter but there's just something with Akashi's voice._

"_Ha. You don't fail to amuse me, Tetsuya. I might enjoy doing this." Akashi replied and Kuroko felt a shiver ran down his spine when Akashi said his name._

"_Freak! Go to sleep or something, I don't care! I'm going back to sleep!" Kuroko turned his back, entered his room and threw himself on the bed._

"_Goodnight, Tetsuya."_

_Akashi then ended the call._

* * *

><p>After that, Kuroko wasn't able to go back to sleep at all. He twisted and turn but nothing happened, so now the dark bags under his eyes were visible, his head hurts a little and his stomach growls as he wasn't able to eat his breakfast at all.<p>

He slides the door and the first face he searched for was his best friend's.

"Kagami-kun." His voice was weak and groggy. The red head looked up while munching on an extra large burger. Kagami 's eyes went wide and choked.

"Kuroko? Dude you look like shit! What happened?" Kagami asked, voice filled with worry. He stood up and guided Kuroko to his seat.

"I wasn't able to sleep properly last night, thanks to a certain someone. That fucker." His voice was muffled as his face was kissing the desk.

Kagami was dumbfounded but went on fixing Kuroko's bed head.

"Your bed head is really something, you know? Have you eaten?" Kagami asked, Kuroko slightly shook his head and the red head sighed. He took out another burger from his bag and used it to nudge Kuroko's face.

"Here, eat while the teacher's not here yet."

Kuroko grabbed the burger then took a bite, his face went comical, literally drooling and his face was just like he was in heaven.

"Mmbhuguh ish sho ghood !(burger is so good!)" he sighed in happiness. Kagami snorted as he shook his head. "God, you're so adorable." It came out as a whisper that Kuroko tilted his head for not hearing clearly what Kagami had said.

After a couple of minutes, the first bell rang and students came rushing in the room. Their teacher entered the room with a small smile.

"Good day everyone, this might sound so sudden but the committee had a meeting about the special section student exchange program." He started, using the tip of his fountain pen he fixed his eyeglasses.

"And our section is lucky enough to have the smartest student in Teiko High."

At the mention of the word 'smartest', Kuroko quickly looked up and sweat dropped as he saw a grinning Akashi making his way inside their room, looking directly at him and ever so slightly… winked.

"W-what the hell!" Kuroko hissed under his breath.

"I know it would be absurd if you don't know who this guy is, but just to make sure. This is Akashi Seijuro-kun, and he'll be staying with us for the whole year."

Akashi, smiled at everyone and bowed his head a little.

"Nice to meet you all, I will be under your care for a while, I hope we can all be friends." When he was done, he directed his gaze back at the now flushed Kuroko. Something was off though.

Kuroko abruptly stood up from his seat. "Sensei! I won't accept this! That guy is—"

Suddenly, all went black for Kuroko. He felt himself fall to the ground with a low thud, he groaned inside and cursed in his mind.

_Not eating proper breakfast is bullshit. Staying up all night is bullshit. Akashi is fucking bull-_

_Wait, what?_

Before he closed his eyes, Kuroko swore he just saw Akashi's worried face.

_Now what?_

* * *

><p>DEM.<p>

I WONDER WHEN MY NEXT UPDATE WOULD BE. LOOOL

ADIOS! BITCHACHOS!


End file.
